Broken Reflections Part 1: Kayle
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: Explains the dagger and the scouts reactions to Kayle, along with Usagi's...Takes place 3 years before


Sailor Moon Fanfic  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Title: "Kayle"  
  
AN: This story is three years prior to what is taking place during "Use it well". I only own Kayle.  
  
Usagi walked into the Crown Arcade Center at three o'clock on Monday afternoon. Her step was light and her eyes shone with anticipation. Bouncing up to the blonde-haired guy behind the counter, Usagi smiled sunnily. "Hey Andrew." She sat down on the stool in front of her friend.  
  
"Good afternoon, Usa. You're here early!"  
  
"I know. I am so happy today." Usagi's smile got even wider.  
  
"Why? What makes today so special?"  
  
"My cousin is moving here from New York, in the United States. It's going to be so much fun. We are going to be in all the same classes."  
  
"That's great, Usa. When is your cousin getting here getting in?"  
  
"In a few hours! Oh, Andrew. I can't wait to see Kayle. It's been years." Her eyes were wistful as she thought about the unknown Kayle.   
  
"Afternoon Andrew. Hey ya, Meatball Head. What's going on?" Mamoru took the seat next to Usagi.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru. Usagi's cousin, Kayle, is moving to Juuban and she's really psyched about it."  
  
Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Does Meatball Head think that she will finally get a date?"  
  
Usagi fell out of her daydream with thud. "For your information, Mamoru, Kayle-"  
  
"Is right behind you, Angel." A new voice came from behind Usagi. It was a husky timbre and had a South-of-the-Mason-Dixon-line drawl.   
  
Usagi whipped around and stared at the newcomer. "Kayle?!"  
  
Kayle nodded at her and gathered Usagi close. "I've missed you, Angel."   
  
Usagi pulled back and admired her cousin, then winked understanding that she was going to get back at Mamoru.. "Kayle, every girl within a fifty mile radius is going to want to date you." Usagi took in her cousin's rakish outfit. On Kayle's head was a brown, leather fedora. The pants were dark green. The shoes were blue and white zip-up sneakers, and the shirt was a button-down, white-collar business executive type covered by a black jean vest. Most of Kayle's hair was under the hat, except for a brown braid that hung down behind her left ear.  
  
"Kayle, you look lethal. I'm gonna have to beat the girls off with a stick."  
  
"Thank you, Angel. You still look like the angelic princess; I left four years ago. By the way, you and I are going out to lunch."  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth and said the first thing that came from his jealous mind. "I hope you emptied your bank account. Our fair Usagi, here, is a walking vortex."  
  
Kayle looked at the dark-haired jerk in front of her. "You must be Mamoru." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi's cousin. "How do you know that?"  
  
Usagi felt the air crackle. Kayle was powering up to mutate Mamoru, from the look he was getting, the animal resulting would be small, furry and runs on a play wheel.. "Kayle! Don't! He's not worth it. Let's just go to lunch. Please!" Usagi's eyes were pleading.  
  
Kayle looked into her little cousin's eyes with an expression akin to astonishment. "Angel, this creep has done his level best to destroy you. He's made you cry and self-deprecate. Yet, now, you continue to protect this monster. Why?" Kayle's eyes flashed with rage. "He doesn't deserve it! Angel."  
  
"Kayle like you, he is alone and used to it. I want to fix that, like I fixed it with you. I want to see him laugh; really laugh. I want him to laugh with true mirth because a little bluebird flew for the first time. I want to heal him. I want to take away the horrible shell he built that keeps him prisoner." Usagi's eyes were full of tears.  
  
Kayle relented, and the air stopped crackling. "You really are the Angel de Paz, aren't you? You have always been wise, my angel. Come on; let's get food. I'm hungry and airline food is disgusting. Good-bye, Mamoru. Stay way from my angel. I'll see you around Andrew."   
  
%%%%  
  
Andrew spoke for the first time since laying eyes on Usagi's cousin. "Wow, you made quite an impression on him."  
  
Mamoru looked away from the now empty doorway and pushed his thoughts of Usagi away. "I didn't mean to hurt Usagi like that. I just don't understand her. She has a heart the size of the world, but how can she have room for me?"  
  
Andrew looked at his friend sadly. Just as he was about to say something to comfort Mamoru, Mina walked over.   
  
"Hey! Mamoru what's wrong?"  
  
Andrew answered. "He pissed off Usagi's cousin, Kayle. Now, he has warned Mamoru never to come near Usagi again."  
  
Mina looked confused for a second. "So, why is Mamoru confused?"  
  
"Usagi said some observation that Kayle and Mamoru were a lot alike and how she wanted to help him."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like her. Anyway, I take it Usagi's cousin was that ultra hunk who she left with?" She inquired, as the rest of Usagi's friends walked up behind her.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why the air crackled when he stared at Mamoru. I mean it was getting kind of scary until Usagi started pleading with him. He looked like he would kill Mamoru." Andrew mused aloud. "What do you think, Mamoru?"  
  
"I don't like that guy, something is off. I can't put my finger on it, but there is." Mamoru focused his gaze back to his friend and the girls.  
  
Mako leaned closer. "What do you mean? Could Usa be in danger?" She pounded her fist onto the counter, startling everyone.  
  
"I just don't trust him. He seems violent. Whatever his past did to him, it made him nearly inhuman. I think Usagi might be, since this guy seems to have a short fuse."  
  
"We should follow them." Ami was calculating in her mind where the man would take Usagi. "Where they would go is depended on how much money the guys has."  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Kayle..." Usagi placed a small hand on the sleeve of her cousin. Looking up into those wise eyes, she felt the need to put the smile back into them.   
  
"Yeah, Angel?" Kayle stared at her cousin. Wondering what that concerned look meant, it never boded well for her soMakory existence. "What's going on in that heart of yours?" A small smile crept across her unpainted lips.  
  
"I was wondering about what you plan on doing when you see Mamoru next?"   
  
"Nothing much as long as he behaves himself. You know Sugar, from what you have told me about your friends, we should go back to Arcade so you can get your backpack and we'll go for a picnic in the park." Kayle smiled, as it penetrated Usagi's thick skull that she forgot her book bag, again.  
  
"Darn it! I thought, for sure, I had it with me. Oh, well. Turn about and make way. I don't want Mamoru or Andrew to read anything in there. Let alone anyone else."   
  
A slight frown marred the elder's brow. "Angel, did you leave your magickal books, the ones I sent you from Ireland in there?"   
  
The blonde blushed, then hid her face.  
  
The pirate rolled her eyes. "Come on, Princess. Let's hurry. Like I said, I am hungry."  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Andrew looked up from the book that Ami was translating, to greet the new comers. "Usagi...uh, hi. What's this book? It fell out of your pack."   
  
Kayle looked at the book, then at Andrew. "Hevas metami noten sathik."  
  
Usagi frowned at Kayle, then said, clearly, "What has been changed, revert to truth."  
  
Kayle raised an eyebrow. "You want to fight, little rabbit? Make it worth my while. Metami Sathik."  
  
Usagi growled. "Kayle, don't make me do something drastic! Ikitasmet!"  
  
During the volley of threats and strange words, the book kept changing its font , the letter were rearranging themselves. Ami stared at it. "STOP! I am really dizzy. What are you two doing? Why are you threatening each other? What is going on with this crazed book?"  
  
At Ami's yell, the entire arcade stopped. Silence descended on all except Kayle. "Hevashit mantium letabit don ak tera tin." The book slammed shut on it's own and floated to her outstretched hand. "This was given to Usagi because it is part of her Heritage. It is only to be read by those of our clan. It is not for you." She looked into each of their eyes, reaffirming her decree. "Now, I am hungry. Angel and I are going to Chez Rieson to get a picnic lunch to be eaten in the park. I wish to spend time with her alone. Should any of you follow, I will not be charitable."   
  
Usagi looked on in wonder. "You actually got them all to shut up? Wow, I am really impressed. You didn't have to kill a single one." She then giggled, ruining partially the effect her words had on the room. Grabbing her frosted purple book bag, she calmly took her cousin's hand and lead her out onto the street. Looking back, she murmured. "For those of mortal blood, forget. Those of immortal, understand and be wary."  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Mamoru was the first to recover. "Kayle is Sorcerer."  
  
The others were profoundly confused.   
  
"Don't you get it? That is a magick user's tongue, or language. He was casting spells. The crackling, the book, it all makes sense now."  
  
Ami shook her head. "That can't be. Usagi can barely walk down a city block. Why would she be a magick user?" Even as she finished her question, each of the girls thought of the power coming from her as Sailor Moon. 'In that respect, it makes sense. But, why not use what she is so comfortable with, like all this, in battle?'  
  
Rei spoke up. "Did you see how Usagi met everything that guy did with confidence, like she knew what his limitations were? We better follow them, so we can tell if he might truly be an enemy. He might hurt Usagi. That kind of confidence tends to make guys mad."   
  
The rest agreed. Spying on them, to make sure Kayle wouldn't hurt Usagi. That was the plan. Or at least, that's what the girls told themselves. They wanted to see if he was going to kiss her. Mamoru was going to look in on them for the same reason. Though romantic intentions spurred the girls, sheer jealousy roused in Mamoru this surge of protection.   
  
%%%%%%%  
  
"Kayle, are you planning, what I think you're planning?" Usagi sat beside what looked like a man lying on his back. Her angelic face was marred by her worried frown. "Kaylariana? Come on. Answer me. I know you aren't asleep. So, open your eyes and spill." She shoved at the body.   
  
"They are all here."  
  
"Oh, god. That means you are. Kayle, they are worried about me. You can't fault them for that."  
  
"I am not faulting their taste in treasure. I am faulting their inability to follow directions." Came the matter of fact reply.  
  
Noticing the squirrel population around them had doubled, Usagi tried not to laugh. "Just no herding them all into the lake, alright?" She groaned when her companion got that mischievous light in her eyes. "Kayle, forget I spoke! Kayle, please!"  
  
"I was going to chase them out of the park, but chasing them into the lake would be much more gratifying. Thanks for the idea!" Shooting Usa a salute, she made a water motion with her hand.   
  
In the next moment, two hundred squirrels were following a group of girls. Gnashing their teeth and chattering madly, they keep them on the path heading straight for the lake. The first splash barely registered with Usa. Though Mako screaming at the crazed squirrels and how cold the water is did. Usa looked towards the lake in time to see Mina next jump over the railing. Then Rei, after her "Evil begone" spell failed to work. Ami finished scanning them from up a tree. The branch on which she was precariously perched gave way, as thirty squirrels sat on it, tumbling her into the water. The resounding wail had Usagi covering her ears.  
  
"Now, to finish up with a little encore." Kayle rubbed her hands together.  
  
Usa's eyes widened. "What are you scheming now? Ok, the friends being herded by squirrels into the lake was hilarious and like old times, but what are you going to do to Mamoru?"   
  
"Nothing malicious."  
  
"Somehow that doesn't inspire confidence in me." She retorted with a frown.  
  
"Watch." Kayle next chattered to the squirrel closest to her, motioning with her hands for a voluptuous female.  
  
Usagi burst out laughing; she was beginning to see where her twisted cousin was going with all this. "Love sick squirrel?"  
  
"You bet."   
  
The grin, alone, made it worth the scolding she was going to get from Luna.  
  
Kayle looked at the squirrel brought before them, and picked out the most voluptuous and hyper one. She transformed it into a human girl. Wearing a gypsy type outfit, complete with fishnets. "You see that male over there?" When the lady squirrel nodded, Kayle continued. "I want you to latch onto him, and not let go. The kind that has male squirrels running for cover." The lady squirrel-made-human chattered. Then stalked her prey.  
  
Mamoru's yell for assistance had Usagi rolling on the ground. They laughed until their sides ached as Mamoru ran right past them. He pleaded with Usagi and Kayle to help him. Then was on the run again, as the "Scary grabby girl" latched onto his pant leg.   
  
Kayle finally called all the squirrels off at dusk. "Like I said, 'I want some alone time with my cousin. If I catch any of you there, I will not be merciful.' Got it, now?"  
  
"Are you a magick user?" Mamoru asked boldly to Kayle.   
  
"Yes, as is Usagi. Why do you all care?" Kayle became instantly suspicious of all of them.  
  
"We wanted to make sure..." Ami began.  
  
"That I wasn't part of the Negaverse sent to lure her away from you?" Kayle finished.  
  
The girls looked nervously between themselves and Mamoru. "Well, yeah." Mako answered. "We don't know you."  
  
"You don't know my cousin either."  
  
"We have never seen you before, and then you start casting spells."  
  
"I wouldn't think that should worry you too much, Sailor Scouts." At their blank look of shock, she continued. "I know very well who you all are, and no Usa didn't tell me. There are those who you will meet if you aren't careful in your battles that make Beryl look like a sickeningly sweet 'Girl Scout'. I warn thee now. As for you Tuxedo Mask, words are not easily forgotten. Now, that I have completed my duty, I shall have some fun. Usa, I have a gift for you." From midair, a dagger appeared. Totally silver, in a gothic motif, with four skulls whose eyes were filled in with blood rubies. Handing it to her, Kayle then opened a portal to the Negaverse. "I shall enjoy watching you all die."  
  
Usagi growled at her cousin. "That's not fair, Kaylariana! You only just got here. Why do you have to leave? Why do you have to go back to the Negaverse so soon?"  
  
The scouts had transformed, and were waiting for their leader to join them. Her words froze them in place. 'She knew Kayle was from the Negaverse, and she went with her?'  
  
Sailor Jupiter grabbed Usagi, "You knew he was Evil! Usagi, he's the Enemy! He's going to kill us all! Transform! NOW!"  
  
Sailor Mars watched the portal fearfully as twelve monsters poured out. "Sailor Moon, HURRY UP!"  
  
Venus shot a Crescent Beam at the first monster that crossed the threshold. It split into two monsters. "Oh, jeez! What are these things?"  
  
Mercury scanned them looking for a weak spot, anything. "Guys, I can't find a weakness! Not even the Moon Wand can beat them!"  
  
Usagi transformed. "Kaylariana, you promised the day!"  
  
To the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, it looked like Sailor Moon was trying to talk to the enemy, to talk him into staying with them. It looked as though Usagi had fallen in Love with him. Tuxedo Mask made a grab for Sailor Moon, yanking her out of the way. "Sailor Moon, Listen to me! That guy is Evil, he's the enemy. That Dagger is probably a mind control device..."   
  
Sailor Moon looked at Kayle one last time; then nodded her understanding. "Until the Towers bear their gifts of Power, Lord Kayle." She stood in front of the monsters, positioning herself between them and the Scouts. Freeing the Dagger from it's sheath, she gathered her energy. "With this dagger gleaming bright, I vanquish thee with Love's own light." Sending it slashing down, everything in its path was caught, held and destroyed.   
  
Kayle merely applauded. "Brilliant deduction, Moon brat. Until next time, may the powers of the Towers keep you in the midst." Having said her piece, she vanished through the portal, which closed behind her.  
  
Sailor Moon turned away, looking at the gift from the treasure room of their clan, she murmured, "Until later, my sister." 


End file.
